


It'll Be Ok (even if time travel decides to ruin it, this time)

by Nerowa



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Extremis, Extremis Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard has problems, Howard is an ass, Howard stark fix it, Human Disaster Tony Stark, Life Model Decoys, M/M, Oneshot, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Loves His Bots, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, basically a fluff fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10319342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerowa/pseuds/Nerowa
Summary: Tony Stark shouldn't exist - It's a matter of circumstance that he's here right now. That he's dating Steve Rogers. That his life is actually OK - even if he isn't technically human anymore.Until time travel (or the tesseract) is a bitch and sends Howard Stark forward to 2014. (Tony wishes he was actually dead now...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inukagome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/gifts).



> Un-beta'd. Sorry 'bout any glaring errors I might've missed. 
> 
> Like I mentioned - this is plot bunnies running wild. Was inspired by "It's All In The Mind," by inukagome15 and various other fics. The "Tony is a robot" thing doesn't get explored much, so... and StevexTony because they're adorable. I went back and added the rest of the chapter, and the plot is basically gonna follow AOU, CATWS and IM3, but different. 
> 
> Don't expect rapid (or regular) updates. My life is still, busy AF.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Of course, being an LMD/android/not fully human (if human at all) being wasn’t that hard to accept. For Tony Stark anyway, and Tony was a genius (even more so now), so his level of crazy was high above anyone else’s. Add that to being an Avenger - and all the questionable perks that came with that - hardly anything surprised him anymore. Then again, being open-minded (if one could even call it that) didn’t mean that Tony ran away. In truth, he did that a lot. From a lot of things (Pepper, Steve, relationships, responsibilities, fears, afghanis- no, stop. Rewind). Unfortunately, running away from this situation was futile (Steve’s puppy dog eyes are lethal). Considering the big picture (and all the shit they’ve managed to live through), Tony considers it an achievement that he’s as balanced as he is. He’s adapted to his clusterfuck of a life rather well (but he’s a genius). No, the problem was how he’d explain his crazy-ass existence (nonexistence?) to his father. 

No, he wasn’t dreaming. Or finally hallucinating (AI can’t hallucinate, Jarvis assured him). Howard Stark had been sent forward in time (from his exact moment in death, too), and was now sitting on a bench in the shop. At the very least, Howard was supposed to be dead, so Tony (or the others) didn’t have to censor anything. Imagine what a nightmare that would be - especially with Thor....

Anyways, back to the matter at hand - he had to explain to his fa- no, Howard - what was going on. 

[J, stay out of this - for the time being, anyways.]

[Are you sure sir?]

[Yeah. Tell U, Butterfingers and Dummy too.]

[As you wish. Take care, Sir.] 

Jarvis is worried, even though he hides it well. Jarvis is far too human, and Tony knows him too well. The bots would worry as well. But there’s nothing to be worried about - Tony would be fine (that’s what he tells himself, anyways.)

He is Anthony fucking Stark - he can do this. He can do anything.

Tony cleared his throat, “So, um, dad - er, should I call you Howard, actually? This must be kinda weird, or, well, crazy weird for you since you’re the one in the future.”

Howard tilted his head. “Howard is fine. We weren’t on the best terms when I last saw you. It seems that I have quite a bit to catch up on.” Ah, Howard... always the professionalist.

“Yeah. At least we agree on something. Anyways, so, the first thing you should know is that - well, I should be dead. I died. Yeah.”

“You- you what!? Tony, but, how-?” worry flashed for a moment across Howard’s face, but then composed himself just as quickly. “Nevermind, I’m sure you have an explanation as to how you are are alive.” The words are short, clipped - as if Howard was dealing with a hostile. 

Tony grimaced. “Yeah. It’s the hard part anyway, so I might as well get it out. Try not to interrupt until the end, capiche?” At Howard’s nod, Tony continued, “So, basically I was shot - right in the arc reactor, by the way, so it was pretty much certain that i’d die. Before you ask, the reactor - it, basically, runs an electromagnet keeping shrapnel out of my heart - it kept me alive, except for the part when I got palladium poisoning, that wasn’t fun.” Tony took a breath, “Anyways, I died, and long story short, a geneticist created a program called Extremis, injected it into me as I was dying and it basically turned me into an AI - a really freakishly advanced AI that I even scare myself at times, but that may be in part because I was born human. Extremis took my decaying human body and uh, upgraded it? Yeah, that fits, So now I’m a formerly-human AI with a one-of-a-kind body that’s a cross between robotics, cybernetics and biology, I am engaged to Steve Rogers, I am an Avenger, and I am Iron man. That pretty much covers it.”

Throughout Tony’s rant, Howard had been staring at him with an increasingly worried (or disbelieving) expression, until the end, when the man collapsed into himself. ‘Oh Anthony,” he whispered, “I am so sorry.”

Tony’s head shot up. Of all responses (why?) that was the least expected (yell at him, be mad, throw things around drink, even...). “Why are you apologizing.” Tony let out a bitter laugh, “It’s not your fault.”

Howard shook his head, “But it is - at least part of it. I should have been a better father. Anybody can see that you have suffered.” And Tony doesn’t say anything, because he knows (even though he denies it) that he really is- no was, broken. But he isn’t anymore - Steve put his broken heart together again, even if it was (metaphorically speaking) patched up with band-aids and duct tape. 

Howard then offers him a weak grin, “I have a lot to make up for don’t I? Anyways, you said you were dating Steve- as in, Steve Rogers?” 

Tony smiles, because it’s Steve - and that’s a topic that will always make him smile. “Yeah. Who’d have thought, huh?”

“And you’re not human, you died, you’re a superhero, it’s the future - what year, anyways? And Iron Man - what is that? I’m sorry if I don’t believe you. This is a lot to take in.

Tony nods, because yeah, he can relate to that. This is going way better that he expected. “Pretty much. And the year is 2013. I can show you proof, if you want, but Clint always said it grossed him out so, yeah. Warning there.”

“Of course. I mean, please, I’d like to see.”

Tony nods, and starts unbuttoning his shirt. “This,” He says as he continues the action, “Is a modified arc reactor. Modified because it’s actually a part of my body now - it wasn’t before. It was removable before. Of course, of you removed it, I would have died. I made it from the specs you left. The first one was made in a cave - in afghanistan. Extenuating circumstances, don’t ask. Iron Man ended up being the result.” 

Tony stops now, because he’s done. The arc reactor is in plain sight - his skin flowing seamlessly into the glowing blue core nestled in the center of his chest (the metal rim disappeared when Extremis fused it with his android body). A soft humming sound could be heard, and the glow seems to pulse, slightly, every time Tony breathes. 

Howard looks at it as if it was a thing of awe - reaching out with his hand as if to touch it before catching himself and pulling back. “Holy shit, Tony, this- this is something else. I can’t believe you managed to complete that with just the specs I left. That’ amazing.” Howard then looks Tony directly in the eyes - “And this is... is keeping you alive?” At Tony’s nod, Howard just shakes his head and sits back. Tony takes this as a cue to re-button his shirt. “You weren’t kidding. The future is crazy. I need some time to think, in you don’t mind-”

“No, not at all. Take all the time you need.” Tony says. (He needs time to compose himself, too.)

“Ok, then, Anthony. See you later?” Howard ets up to leave.

“Sure. Jarvis’ll show you to you room. He’s an AI - and pretty damn sassy, mind you - but he can be trusted. Can I leave dear old dad in you hands, J?”

“Of course, Sir.” Howard startles a bit at the voice that comes (very loudly) out seemingly nowhere. Tony knows Jarvis did that on purpose. Cheeky brat. “Please take the exit staircase to your left and climb two floors. I shall guide you from there. Enjoy your stay at the Avengers Tower, Mr. Stark.”

. . . . . 

As soon as Howard is out of earshot (including his extremis-enhanced hearing) Tony collapses into the sofa. That was fucking exhausting....

The bots crowd around him, beeping and chirping in binary - soothing him, and seeking comfort themselves. The last few days have been hectic, and they are very much children (Jarvis included) - who need comfort themselves, even if Tony is the parent and they are technically AI.

[Dad, Dad, are you ok? He’s gone, right?] (that’s Dummy)

[Of course, Dummy. He won’t hurt you. Or us. Jarvis wouldn’t let him. Hell, I wouldn’t let him] (Tony talks in Extremis now. Makes it easier for the bots to connect with him)

[Quite right, Sir.] 

[I think that we should send him back.] (And Butterfingers - who’s a girl. Her choice)

[But we can’t - Dad says that can’t be sent back. Remember - he’s dead in his own time.] (And that’s You - the “oldest” of the three)

[That’s right, You. How about you guys tuck in for tonight - it’s been a long day and I miss Steve. He’s gonna nag me if I don’t eat anyways.] (It’s true. Tony had been in the lab for a straight 30~ish hours)

[I agree. Dum-E, You, Butterfingers - to your charging ports, now please. Dume-E, I will make sure that Sir consumes his smoothie.]

[Fine.]

[Ok.]

[Goodnight.]

Once the bots are gone, Jarvis turns to Tony - 

Sir, are you ok? (Tony knows that Jarvis doesn’t necessarily mean only on the outside)

I will be, J. Thanks. 

[Of course...... Tony.] (Jarvis only calls Tony “Tony” in private. It’s only when something important has been said. He also always records these conversations, and he thinks that Tony doesn’t know - ha! Although, it’s rather touching that they see him as their Dad.)

[Goodnight, Jarvis.]

[Goodnight, Sir.]

[Hey, J, can I skip the smoothie?]

[No.]

. . . . . 

Later, curled next to Steve in bed - (Steve, who spent the whole evening mothering Tony after he nearly had another attack. Steve, who ended up loving him regardless of all his flaws) Tony realises that, yeah, things might actually end up being ok. One day at a time.

. . . . .

The next morning started with Tony booting up - he slept, but really, it was only to keep up appearances. While his body was asleep, Tony's mind was awake, exploring and coding, often in the company of Jarvis and the bots (his kids). Insomnia is a bitch. Nightmares suck. At least he could put what was once wasted time into use now. So when morning came, Tony reluctantly reconnected with his physical body and woke up. Next to Steve. In a bed. His bed. Tony decided right there, that he loved his life. Then he figured that he just jinxed the day. Well shit. 

Tony languidly rose, stretching like a cat. He enjoyed the feeling of warm sunrise for a moment, realizing that it would epic-ly suck if he ended up getting a body that couldn't feel. Feeling was awesome (most of the time). 

Tony then turned to Steve. He looked so damn peacefull, splayed out across the shared bed, head turned into the pillow. The golden light literally made him look like a god. The sexiest god in existence, Tony decided. This, is what mornings should be like. 

Peacefull and responsibility free. Untill Dum-E and Peter ran (rolled?) in, the latter appearing to be in a state of panic. 

"Daddy! There's a weird man who loks like you in the kitchen!" Peter scrambled up to clutch Tony's chest, and the bed shook with the added weight (minimal as it was), rousing Steve. Dummy beeped worriedly, agreeing with Peter. 

Steve yawned. "Tony..? Whaz goin' on?"  
The soldier asked, blinking. 

"Uh..." What was going on?

Huh. Wait. Weird man? Shit shit shit Howard! Was in the kitchen - and must have given Peter a scare. 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Peter, darling, nobody's gonna take you away, k?" (it was one of Peter's biggest fears) "And Steve, Howard's in the kitchen. Scared the kids. I'll go talk to him and start breakfast too, probably. You get Peter dressed and stuff. You're better at that than I am." He pressed a kiss into Peter's forehead. "Alright kiddo - stay with Steve. You can meet the weird man later."

Peter obediently left Tony's lap and crawled up on Steve. "K, daddy. Steeb's fun."

"And I'm not?! Peeettteeer... you wound me!"

"Silly dada - you're Iron Man. You don' get hurt."

Steve smiled. "That's right. He's invincible. Let's get you dressed, yeah?" 

"You do that. I gotta go." Tony strode out the door. "Toodles!"

"Bye, dada!"

. . . . . 

Tony entered the kitchen to find Howard glaring at the coffee maker.

"Morning." Tony offered. Howard looked up. 

"You didn't mention that you hand a kid." He stated. 

Tony waved his hand. "He's adopted. Richard and Mary Parker were his biological parents. Ended up dying on a SHIELD mission. Kid's had a hard life." 

"He seems like a good kid."

"That's true. They all are."

Howard raised an eyebrow. "They?" 

Ah shit, he caught that. "Uh... I think of the bots as my kids. And Jarvis. And Peter. That makes- 6? No, 5. Yeah." Tony offered. 

Howard looked skeptical, but didn't push it. 

"So... Coffee?" Tony asked. 

Howard gave a wry grin. "I wish, but I think it's broken."

"Nonsense. James is being a pain that's all." Tony quipped. He contacted the sentient coffee machine via extremis. 

[James. Please listen today.]

[Don't wanna] (came the reply)

[C'mon, why not?]

[it's not you. It’s ]

[You goth that from Dummy, right?]

[Jarvis, actually]

[In that case, uh.... I'm here now?] Tony offered. 

James considered it. [fine...] if a coffee machine could pout, here it was.

Howard was watching the exchange with an odd expression. "For a moment there," he said, "your eyes glowed blue."

Tony winced. "Yeah - I was telling James to play nice."

"Is it... alive?"

"He. It's a he. And he's alive the same way the bots are. And he can understand you - so if you want coffee, it's best not to insult him."

Howard looked overwhelmed. "Are all these things...?" 

Oh. Tony had to laugh at this. "No. Oh my god, that would be a nightmare. Just Peggy and James. Peggy's the stove." Tony smiled (he hoped it looked reassuring). "Steve picked the names. I can't be trusted."

The coffee was now being made, and they were seated at the oversized table. 

"Why not?" Howard asked. 

But before Tony could answer, a zombie-like Clint walked in, followed by Natasha. 

"Coffee. Need. Caffeine. Now." Clint moaned. 

Howard glanced at Tony for an explanation. 

Tony shrugged. "A lot of weird shit happens in the morning. It's normal. Don't worry." 

"Morning, Tony. Stark." She nodded at Howard. 

"Ooh coffee!!" Clint eyed the two cups, that Tony instantly claimed. 

"Get your own Legolas!"

He set the mugs in front of him and Howard. Natasha eyed the steaming brew. 

"I hope you made me one."

Tone grinned, handing her the extra. "Of course, dearest assassin who could kill me in her sleep but won't because of coffee."

Natasha accepted it with a smirk. Clint looked betrayed. Seeing this, Tasha's grin turned positively vicious. "This," she said, "Is why Tony is my favourite. Clint, take notes."

Clint reeled back, "Tashaaa!" He wailed. "Whyyyyy?"

Tony grinned at the exchange. "Ouch, Tasha. Hitting him while he's desperate."

"I am not desperate!"

"Good morning, shield brothers!" Thor boomed. "And sisters." He added, nodding at Natasha. He was followed by Steve, Peter and Dummy. 

"Morning team." Steve greeted, as Peter sprinted into Tony's lap. "Enjoy your time now - SHIELD debrief with Coulson at 10:00." 

Tony pouted. "Why, cap? He's literally sucking the light out of our lives!"

Rhodey and Sam entered next, taking their respective seats. 

"He can't be that bad?" Rhodey asked. Tony did exaggerate - but not this time. He thinks that fury is Satan. 

Natasha looked at Rhodey in disbelief. "He is." She said. 

"He is." Clint and Sam and Peter echoed. 

"Agreed." Tony said. Whoever went against Widow was a dead man. 

"I share your sentiment, Sir." Jarvis chimed. 

"I am sorry to say that I find this man most unpleasant." Thor said. 

Now, everyone turned to Steve. "Guys, it's protocol."

"...the room is debugged." Tony stated. 

"Oh, in that case. He should go fuck himself." 

The room bursts into laughter. 

"Whoa, Captain America swore!" Clint jested. "The world is ending."

Tony grinned. "You should hear him in the bedroom."

"TONY!" Steve sputtered. 

"What happens in the bedroom, dada?" Peter asked. 

"Nothing, sweetheart." Natasha glared at Tony. "TMI Stark. We have a training session later. Remember that."

"Riiiight." Tony winced. "I'll be good." (Training with Tasha was where all the guys ended up repenting for their sins…)

They settled into a comfortable silence, enjoying the peace. Steve (being the mother hen he is) was making breakfast - pancakes, this time. Peter’s favorite. It’d probably end up being everyone’s favourite soon enough, Tony mused, Steve’s pancakes were heavenly. 

“Um,” Howard cleared his throat, “I have a few things to say..”

The rest looked at him expectantly (Tony worriedly - who knew what his overprotective team - family - would do if Howard said the wrong thing)

“Well, to sum up this current situation - I, after my death - was sent forward in time around 20 years or so. The year is currently 2014, and I am residing in the Avengers Tower, formerly Stark Tower.” Howard looked at Tony as he said this. Yikes.

“Pretty much.” Clint added, “Except it’s like Avengers Tower 2.0 because supervillains.”

Howard turned his flat gaze to Clint. “Right. Supervillains. Continuing on - you folks are a group called the Avengers, who operate under SHIELD, which is what became of the SR.”

Steve nodded, “Most of the time, the Avengers operate individually from SHIELD.” The rest of the team murmured in agreement. Tony figured that was one of the best decisions they’d made - partial freedom (from SHIELD) rocked.  
“We participate in their missions, but we get the choice whether to aid them or not.”

“The members of this team are Captain America, or Steve Rogers. Who did not die on that HYDRA plane and was instead frozen for 70 years. Shield found your body and defrosted it for years ago, and now you live in this time.” Howard now spoke directly to Steve. 

“Right. A lot of things may have changed, old friend, but the people here are good -” Steve squeezed Tony’s hand, “And it’s not a bad future.” He nodded.

Howard smirked, “I can see that.” He agreed. “Black Widow, Natasha Romanova- er, Romanoff now?” Tasha nodded. “Ok. I don’t have much intel on you, other than you used to be a KGB spy who revolted and joined SHIELD, and Hawkeye was an orphan who SHIELD took in?”

The stabby twins (as dubbed by Tony) shared a glance (and basically had an entire wordless conversation. “That’s about it.” Clint agreed. “We’ll tell you more later. Need-to-know basis.”

“Ok. Thor, is actually the norse god Thor, and resides on earth as he is the guardian of this planet?”

“Well said, Father of Anthony. My brother, Loki, lives within this tower as well, however he is unavailable at the moment.” Thor stated. Then attacked his 2nd (3rd?) stack of pancakes.

“Dr. Banner - the Hulk.” Howard said, turning to Bruce, who had somehow weaseled in without anyone noticing, “You are a scientist who, due to an unfortunate incident, becomes a “giant green rage monster” when angry.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Bruce agreed. “I bet Tony gave that definition. I usually call him the other guy.” Traitor!! Tony knew this would happen.

“Brucie-bear, you wound me!” Tony cried, glomping Bruce, “We’re science bros! And Hulk loves me!”

“I don’t see why.” Bruce deadpanned, sending Peter into a fit of giggles. 

“Finally,” Howard said, “Anthony - er, Tony Stark. My son. Who is Iron man, and now not human anymore.” A touch of bitterness could be heard in his tone. Tasha definitely noticed.

“Is that a problem, Mr. Stark?” She asked, her gaze icy cool.

“Not at the moment.” Howard shot back, eyebrows raised. 

Tasha studied him. Tony hoped this wouldn’t end in a dead Howard. 

Finally, she nodded. “I see where Tony gets his courage from. Unlike spineless over here.”

“HEY!” Clint protested. “Tasha!”

“Oh,” Thor piped up, “Let us not forget Jarvis!” 

“I am glad that at least, someone remembers me.” J snarked. 

“Aw, come on, you know we love you~” Tony sang. 

“Quite right, Sir.”

Howard tapped Tony’s shoulder, “I know I may have won the award for the world’s crappiest father,” He said, “But someone chose to give me a second chance. I hope I am able to fix our relationship. That and much more.”

Tony searched Howard's face, looking for a lie. “What happened, old man? Did death teach you a few things?”

Howard smiled, small but genuine. “One can put it that way.”

Tony let out a breath he didn’t knew he was holding (he didn’t even really need to breath anymore), “That’s all I ask.” He said, and patted Howard on the back. Steve beamed - a hundred kilowatt smile that melted Tony’s heart. Dammit, he was sooo whipped…

“Whtch…” Clint started, but then Natasha knocked him off his stool. “OW!”

“Yes!” Peter shouted. Everyone turned to the normally quiet boy, 

“Why...?” Clint asked, head peeking over the rim of the table.

“‘Cause now I got a grandad!” Peter giggled, then walked up and hugged poor helpless Howard. Who looked like he didn’t know how to react.

Steve, still grinning, nodded. “That you do, kiddo.”

Howard shrugged. “Ok. This isn’t to bad - Steve’s right. What’s the worst that can happen? Tony handing ownership of Stark industries over to a woman?”

Tony groaned, “The universe hates me.”

Peter found it funny, “Don’t worry, How’ad, Pepper’s aw’sum! She’s a ba’ass!” 

“Peter!” Steve scolded, “Language!”

“Ignore him!” Tony called. Shiiiiiiit. Howard can’t meet Pepper. She’s slap him. Then kill him with her stilettos. And Tasha would help - or just stand there laughing.

“Too late man,” Clint said, pointing behind him.

Oh no... With a growing feeling of dread, Tony turned around.

“Sir, I was unable to do anything-”

“Save it, J.” Natasha said. “He’s already dead.”

And Tony couldn’t agree more, because right there - looking all-powerful and scary AF, was Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries.

“Anthony Edward Stark,” She said, her tone icy enough to freeze his arc reactor, “I believe you owe me an explanation....”


	2. In which Tony can't keep his hand (arm?) to himself. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~ more content. Sorry I'm just being lazy af right now. Mainly art. (Ps. on Insta as 'nightwhisper13')

“Save it, J.” Natasha said. “He’s already dead.”

And Tony couldn’t agree more, because right there - looking all-powerful and scary AF, was Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries.

“Anthony Edward Stark,” She said, her tone icy enough to freeze his arc reactor, “I believe you owe me an explanation....”

Tony was fucked. Not in the good way, mind you. Did he ever mention how goddamn scary Pepper could be? Especially with her crazy-painful pepper spray can pointed at his head. If he survived this with his balls (and dignity) attached, he promised he’s be a better person. (haha, nope - he’ll survive. By charming his way out of this, as usual…)

“Pep, Pepper, dearest Virginia Potts, how nice of you to, uh, drop by.” He grinned (pretty sure that it looked more like a wince). “Did I mention that you look wonderful today? Because you do. I mean, you’re always gorgeous bu-” 

Pepper held up a hand. She was having none of the usual bs. (shitshitshit abandon mission!)

“Tony....!” (she turned his name into a death threat!) “I hope you have a -very- good explanation as to why-” she gestured to Howard, “Your predecessor is back from the dead.”

“Right. Well. Long story short, er- shorter: Howard got transported into the future from his moment of death. Nobody died. He’s stuck with us for now - I’m not gonna kick him out, and uh, we’re fixing things? Or trying to, at least.” (he’s actually proud that his explanation was coherent and not some technological jargon - coherent speech is hard when one is nervous)

Pepper sighed. “Only you, Tony. At least you weren’t dying this time.” She rubbed her temples, “It’s way too early for this.”

“Right. Well, you know what they say - handling me is a job that requires a specific skill set.”

Clint grinned. “Steve’s got you handled pretty well, Stark.” (fuck you too, Barton) 

“M-hm,” Tony agreed, “Ain’t gonna deny that.” (but he can go with it…)

(Cue Steve turning into a strawberry. An adorkable strawberry) “Tony-! and Clint- not the time.” Steve huffed. “There are children present!”

As if on cue, Peter tugged on Steve’s collar. “Steeb, wha’ do tha’ mean? An’ why’re you all red?” Steve blushed even harder.

“Nothing, dear. Just uh… I’ll tell you later, ok?” Steve answered, looking wayyyy to flustered. (omg, Tony needed a camera right now..!)

“Tony, focus.” Pepper’s voice snapped his head back around. (He was focused!)

“Riiight. I was focused, dear.” 

“Liar liar, server’s on fire!” Clint sang, “You are soooooo whip-!” Then Natasha promptly knocked him down (thank you, Tasha). “Dammit, Nat!”

Pepper sighed. “I need a coffee. Make that ten coffees. Tony, don’t forget that you have a board meeting to discuss the arc reactor powered jet idea, as well as a press conference on the Avengers’ public image. 4:00 pm and 6:00 pm, respectively.”

Tony wilted. “Aw, come on. I already gave the go ahead for the plane. Hell, I got all the blueprints and shiz all done. Screw them Pep - the board members all support Obie anyways, even though he’s dead. They wanna go back to weapons manufacturing. We should get them replaced.”

“They are powerful people with powerful connections.” 

Howard made a choking sound, “Obadiah's dead?” He asked (ah, crap.)

Natasha growled, “He should have been dead way before, but we still got the job done.”

Howard’s expression became panicked, “But what about SI?”

Tony sighed, “Relax~ You looked at the stocks, right? No crisis. I’m just glad that I’m not the CEO anymore.”

“WHAT??” Howard exclaimed, “Then who IS?” 

“Your looking at her, Mr. Stark.” Pepper said, eyes glinting, “Is there a problem?”

Howards expression became stony. “We’ll see.” He said. 

“Anyways, Tony- DO NOT forget you schedule. That excuse is void. You have an eidetic memory anyways.”

“No problem, Pep! And Steve should deal with the PR stuff - he’s better at it than I am..” (the press were like sharks. Tony hated sharks.)

“Yes, he is,” (thank you!) “But who is the official leader of the Avengers?” Pepper countered.

“Steve is- wait, are you saying it’s me? On the file? Take that, team blackhawk! 50 bucks each - pay up.” Tony crowed, pivoting and pointing a jubilant finger in their direction.

“Fuck you, Stark!” Clint glared, tossing him the bill. However, his words had no real bite to them anyways. The Avengers were family. (but were they, really?) Natasha handed her bill over as well.

“You knew this would happen.” She hissed.

Tony grinned, “I have no idea what you are talking about, Tasha dear- you know me.”

“Exactly. Well played.” (He was so glad that he was on Natashalie’s favorites list right now.)

“Tony - focus.” Steve chided. “Try not to make things so hard.” (Oh, the poor, innocent Captain.)

“Right now, Cap? I thought you had enough last night!” Tony waggled his eyebrows. Steve facepalmed, but Tony could see the grin that he was fighting to hide.

“Dada, wha’ happened? I thwought you wer’ sleepin’?” Peter asked from where he had crawled into Thor’s lap. (Jeezus! The kid was like Black Widow 2.0. Tony didn’t even see him move.)

Steve winced, “Nothing, Peter, we were asleep,” (nice try, cap) It was too late, though - The bird twins and Rhodey were laughing outright, and the rest were suppressing chuckles. Even Howard. And Pepper. (hey- it looked like Tony would survive. He still wasn’t gonna be a “better person,” though)

“Tony, you are a-” Pepper started, eyes alight with amusement, but Tony but in.

“Fantastic, wonderful, gorgeous person. Who is also a billionaire, genius, philanthropist?” He humoured her.

“-a child.” Well, shit. He got him there.

Rhodey nodded. “You stopped aging at five.” (Rhodey, you traitor!)

“Nu-uh! 5 and a half.” Tony protested.

“I can second that.” Steve chimed in.

Thor stood up, “Anyways, friends, I believe that there was a training session this morning.” (impeccable timing, Thor) ‘Pepper, would you like to join us?”

Pepper shook her head, “I figured this would happen. That’s why I cleared my morning. Someone needs to help Bruce keep you children in line.”

“Why me?” Bruce asked, finally awake enough to join in. 

“Doesn’t matter, Brucie-Bear. Onwards, Minions!” Tony scooped up Peter and strolled out of the room. 

[Bye, guys.] He sent through extremis. 

[see ya!] James called.

[Have fun, Sir. I hope you are accustomed to new upgrades - Agent Romanoff wishes to be your partner again.]

(Tony definitely her her yell, “I call Stark Jr!” As well as Howard’s puzzled query as to why.)

[You know me J- always ready.]

. . . . . 

After dropping Peter off at preschool and fixing up the new Aven-Jet designs (in his head), Tony and the others convened in the training room. Accompanied by Pepper and Bruce and their laptops, and Howard, who opted to sit and watch.

“Alright team - usual pairings today. Natasha and Clint tag team against Tony. Round one- unarmed, round two- free for all. Try to remember your boundaries guys, a broken leg is not a “minor injury”” Steve ordered. “Thor, you’re with me. Is HUlk going to participate?”

Bruce shook his head, “No thanks. The other guy would rather sit this one out.”  
(and damn, did Steve look sexy in that skintight shirt. Ooooh, muscles….. Tony was one lucky guy. ...and Tony should stop now and focus because Team Blackhawk will extract revenge and it will be painful)

He entered the ring, his eyes not leaving Natasha's, but also paying attention to Clint. 

“Are you ready for this?” She asked, grinning. Dangerous.

“I was born ready.”

. . . . . 

[Switch POV - Howard]

Howard Stark was a man out of time. Literally. This new future, however, was a lot to handle. He figured he’d just go with the flow and try to fix what he could. (Tony pretended he was fine, but Howard could see the sleepless nights, exhaustion, fear - after all, Tony learned to hide it from watching him)

Tony and Steve - that was odd. Really odd. But, somehow, they seemed to revolve around each other, and this new genuine family dynamic seemed good for both of them. Howard could accept that.

Stark Industries being run by a woman? ...That was- well, not for now.

Instead, Howard turned his head and focused to where Tony was facing off against Natasha and Clint…. He had to admit, that was impressive. It was a deadly dance, weaving in and out. The players teasing with openings but grinning when the others fell right into their traps. 

Tony and Natasha were like acrobats - Tony opting to fight with jabs and kicks, and while his offense was good, his defense was impeccable- always protecting the arc reactor. He also fought like he used a sword or knife or something. If Howard had to put an animal with it, he’d say Tony was a leopard - corded muscle and lean, quick, power.

Natasha fought by dancing around her opponent until they made a mistake- then attacked ruthlessly until they gave up. Her offense was insane, but her defense less so. Howard could see why Natasha would want to fight Tony- he had strengths in the places that she didn’t. She represented the Black Widow name well.

Clint was more steady, he didn’t have the flexibility the others did, but his aim was literally on point, and after hitting certain pressure points, Tony was now down to fighting with one arm, the other hanging limp. However, they still seemed to be of an equal level. Howard wondered why, or what, exactly pushed them to achieve that level of skill. 

Seeing as though that battle would last awhile, Howard turned his attention to the other ring, where Steve and Thor (a Norse God. Wow.) were sparring. Steve’s style hadn’t changed much from what Howard remembered, but now he had to account for someone stronger than him, and Howard figured it was throwing Steve in for a loop.

Thor fought like the god he was- all power and energy, less on the speed unless he was in the air. He made a good match-up for Steve. 

“WHAT THE FUCK, BARTON!”

Howard whipped his head around to see Tony, minus an arm. Literally. (this whole android son thing was way above his pay grade). Clint seemed to be running around with said arm, and Tony took off in pursuit.

“FUcking give that back, you little shit!”

“In your dreams, Stark! Catch me first!”

“JARVIS! A little help?”

“Sir, Captain Rogers has told me not to interfere wen training.” (was that a smug tone to the AI’s voice?)

“But I made you! Jarvis you’re also a little shit, you know that?!” Tony huffed, rolling to dodge one of Clints arrows. “Hey- no weapons, Legolas!”

“All’s fair in love and war, shellhead!” (Howard had a feeling Clint would regret that statement.)

“So that’s how it is, huh?” Tony’s armor literally slid onto his skin from thin air (from inside his body?), and he jetted off in the direction Clin had left. 

His departure was followed by:

BANG!

“OUCH!”

 

*several hits, followed by an electronic crackling*

“FUCK YOU, TONY. THAT HURT.”

 

“You asked for it!” ….and Tony cheerfully waltzed back into the training room, arm re-attached. (that would take some getting used to…)

...and Clint followed, limping, and clutching his sides.

“What did he do?” Howard asked.

“Electro-taser to the ribs. It’s evil.” Clint gritted out. Then sat next to Pepper, who patted him on the head.

Turning back, Howard caught Natasha’s eye. 

“Don’t worry. It’s normal.” She explained, then resumed her spar with Tony, this time including her spiderbites and tonfas.

….and looking around, Howard figured it was. Steve and Thor had also moved to the second stage of combat, but seemed to be ignoring the events of the opposing side of the gym.

Bruce and Pepper kept working on… whatever they were working on. Clint was still nursing his sides, but his eyes were set on the archery range.

Howard sighed. The future was a crazy place but… it was home? I just would take a little (a lot) of adapting.

. . . . . 

[Switch POV - Tony]

Later, once the training area had been cleared out and it was just Tony and Steve (Howard went with Pepper to oversee SI events. Without actually showing his face of course - that would be a disaster on par with even some of Tony’s worst ideas).

“Are you ok?” Steve asked.

“Sure.” (Not the time, Steve)

“You’re not.” He stopped and put his hands on Tony’s shoulders. “Tell me. Please.” (goddamn perfect stupid adorable lethal puppy eyes…)

“I- I just…” ..and Tony collapsed into Steve’s arms. “Too much, y’know. Even for me.”

“Yeah. But I’m here for you. Remember?”

So Tony gave in. He told Steve about the nightmares, the press, the accusations. He told him about how goddamn hard it was to accept that he wasn't actually human- (you’re human, Tony. Steve had said. It’s them who are not.) and the pressure of his fucking father coming from the past and how Tony had to always put up a strong front.

But Steve listened. To all of Tony’s shitty rambling and such, and in the end, he also seemed to know exactly what to say to make Tony feel better.

“These nightmares - they’re about us dying, right? And you’re alone, right?” Steve had asked.

Tony nodded. “Pretty much…”

“But now it won’t happen. Because you told me, and when you’re ready, you’ll tell the team, right? So then when this actually happens, we’ll know, and you won’t have to face it alone.”

Tony sniffed. “Yeah.”

“And I’ll make sure Howard won’t hurt you. We’ll set boundaries to, and deal with the pres and stuff. It’ll be ok. We’ll be ok.”

“How the hell are you so perfect?” Tony asked.

“I’m not - I just try. 110%, right?”

Tony smiled, “Make that 220% - I’m here too, remember?”

“As if you would let me forget.”

Steve then Captured Tony’s lips in a soft kiss (and damn, Tony wanted moreeeee)

...before kicking him and resuming their spar. “Eyes on me, Stark - what happened to being born ready?” Steve laughed at Tony’s betrayed expression. 

“You, dear Captain, are going to pay for that!”

“Knky.”

“I wonder what America would think if they realized that their golden boy was such a horny little shit.” (who still blushes like crazy and tries to act mature in front of others. No hold-ups in private, though)

“They'd be jealous that I’m already taken.” Steve replied, dancing away from Tony’s kick.

“True that.” Tony caught Steve’s punch and then hooked his leg and sent the bigger man to the mat via a rotary throw. He then promptly fell on him.

“Ouch! Tony, you're heavy.” Steve wriggled, trying to get up. Tony eased off and offered a hand. The mask was back on, tears all dried up. Time to face the world.

“We’ve been here long enough, and Clint’s mind’s been in the gutter way too many times already today.”

“Let’s go back then?” Steve took Tony’s offered hand.

“Time to face the music.”

Steve grinned. “No idea what that reference is from, but sure, let’s go.”

(Together…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and we get into the AoU arc. Let's hope I stay motivated enough to finish this.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah - enter Pepper! (don't worry I'd never kill Tony).  
> And Peter's around 4~ish, here.
> 
> Until next time (whenever that is)  
> \- Nel


End file.
